


Fridays with Doctor Reid

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camp NaNo 2015, Camp Nanowrimo, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until the third time that Jack wanted to invite his tutor Doctor Reid for dinner that Aaron figured it out. Jack was trying to set him up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fridays with Doctor Reid

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : Characters from Bones show up but if you don't watch Bones, just take them as OCs. I can't seem to not make Spencer friends with Bones. Also takes place during season 9.
> 
> **Beta** : Charlie_Remington

Aaron Hotchner had been happy when Jack had brought home paperwork that was asking permission for him to take part in an after school extended learning program. It would run till seven pm everyday but the kids could be picked up anytime after five. It could be for a single day a week or all five days. It was perfect because that meant he could pick Jack up when he was in town. Jack wanted to go all five days.

What he hadn't been prepared for, was for Jack to become attached to one of his tutors. Two weeks into the program Jack brought home a book about chess, the next week it was a chess set. It looked used but well cared for. He found out then it was from Doctor Reid. 

Then Jack was bringing home fiction books on Friday and returning them to Doctor Reid on Monday. As time went on his name changed from Doctor Reid to Doctor Spencer and then to just Spencer. Jack talked about everything Spencer and he did from chess to talking about books to something that Jack called “physics magic.” 

Jack had always been a bright boy, but seeing the changes in him made Aaron's heart ache that Haley wasn't there to see it. He hoped that she could see him from where she was because he needed her to know that he was doing his best with him.

The question came early on a Friday morning, surprising Aaron while he was packing up the case files he'd been working on. 

"Dad, can I invite Spencer over for dinner? Tonight?" Jack looked at him with such longing that Aaron couldn't say no. But he didn't want the doctor to think he had to come.

"I am sure that Spencer just wants to go home after spending four hours entertaining you." Aaron had found out recently that Spencer was actually Jack's sole tutor. It was a one on one program. He felt sorry for the man. 

"Friday night is chinese take out and reading new science journals published over the week that he finds interesting. I asked him last night and he said that I had to ask you." When Jack started to pout, he knew he had lost. He nodded and Jack cheered. His son hugged him tightly before running to grab his backpack. Aaron just hoped a case didn't come up. 

At ten till seven, Aaron pulled up to the drop off/pick up point for the school. He saw Jack sitting on a bench with a young man. He looked to be a college student. He was probably one of the tutors for another of the kids. Spencer had probably already gone home to change before heading over to their house for dinner.

"Jack!" Aaron called as he crested the steps. Both Jack and the young man looked up. Jack jumped to his feet, dropping his backpack to the ground and running to Aaron. He leaned down to hug his son. The young man was moving towards them with Jack's backpack in his hands and a messenger bag on his shoulder. Aaron couldn't help but look him up and down. He looked to be about thirty years old. Now that he got a better look at his clothes, they looked a little less like a college student’s and more like a teacher’s. He was dressed in a nice pair of slacks with a button down and a vest. There was also what looked like a pocket watch in the vest pocket. He had a beautiful face, angular and thin. His whole body was thin like he regularly forgot to eat. 

"Dad, can Spencer ride with us?" 

Aaron looked around for Spencer. He didn't see the man anywhere. "I'm sure that he wants to drive his own car."

"But he rode the metro in. We have room in the car. Why can't he come with us?" Jack looked puzzled.

"Agent Hotchner," the young man started as he handed over the backpack to Jack. "I don't mind taking the metro. Jack's just a little excited."

Aaron was rarely surprised and when he was he didn't show it, but in this case he couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open. This was Doctor Spencer Reid? He was expecting a man in his forties or even fifties. Jack had said that Spencer had five PhDs. Mathematics, Chemistry, Engineering, Psychology, and Sociology and a string of BAs. How smart was this young man that he had achieved all that before thirty?

"You are Doctor Reid?" Aaron couldn't keep the incredulity out of his voice and he was ashamed for a few seconds before Spencer blushed and ducked his head. He hadn't taken offense at his tone. 

"Spencer graduated high school at twelve." Jack seemed proud as he said the words and it only made Spencer blush more. Aaron had to admit it was a good look on him. 

"Wow," Aaron said. 

"I have an IQ of one hundred and eighty seven, can read twenty thousand words a minute, and have an eidetic memory." Spencer's words were strong but not arrogant. It was like he was stating a fact and not trying to act egotistical. "I meant it. I don't mind taking the metro."

"No, it's fine. Makes more sense to ride with us. We are heading to the same place." 

Jack grabbed the young man's hand and dragged him towards the car. The evening was now shaping up to be a great deal different than he thought. He'd figured that he and Spencer would be able to talk about things from being close in age. He and this genius had nothing in common outside of Jack. He hoped that Jack would keep the conversations going for the rest of the evening but as soon as he buckled up he pulled a book from his bag and started to read. It looked like something science fiction and his heart stopped when he saw the title.. He nearly reached back and pulled the book from his son's hands. _Empty Planet_ still brought shivers to him. 

"Jack's happy that a case didn't come up. He was worried that his Aunt Jessica would be there to pick him up."

"I think our section chief is giving us a little time after our last case."

"Arizona right? The twins?" Spencer asked, shocking Aaron. Spencer noticed his shock. "I attended a recruitment seminar at Cal-Tech that was given by you and Jason Gideon. I gave it a great deal of thought but my mom got sick and I decided to stay on the west coast. Profiling interests me. When I received the file of the student I was going to get, I laughed when I saw who his father was. Small world."

"Why did they pair him with you?" Aaron had never got a real answer out of Jack. Someone of Spencer's intelligence would be better paired with another genius kid and he knew that there were several in the school. He was happy that Jack was learning from someone so smart but it was odd.

"They felt that I was the best equipped to deal with his varied interests and I mean varied. What he wants to learn, if I don't know it, it won't take me long to learn it. I also regularly help the MPD on cases as a consultant so the school figured..." Spencer trailed off. His head moved and he looked in the back seat. It took Aaron several seconds to figure out what he wasn't saying. Aaron nodded. "I work mainly with Detective LaMontagne."

"What do you do?" Aaron really wanted to know what this genius helped the MPD with. 

"Geographic profiling of crimes."

Aaron laughed. "You're the consultant I heard the chief talking about at the last seminar I gave at MPD."

"Yes." The blush was back on his face. 

The evening was looking up. The two adults would at least have a few things to talk about. Spencer stayed till eleven as they got lost in a discussion on classic narcissism after Jack went to bed.

Six weeks later, Spencer came over again. This time Spencer drove Jack and himself to the apartment while Aaron had the day off after a near two week case. He'd enjoyed staying at home and just doing home things. It was nice. Jack used his key to let them into the apartment. He'd heard them long before they had actually got near the door. Jack's laughter was music to his ears. Spencer was dressed in slacks again but this time he was in a sweater. It was red and looked to be at least a size too big. His messenger bag was present as well. He'd noticed that the young genius always had it on his person. He always waited with Jack until someone came to pick him up. Even if Aaron was half an hour late due to a case or something coming up as he was leaving the office.

"Agent Hotchner, thank you for having me over again. I know that you just got off a case, from what Jack told me. We..."

"It's fine. I spent today relaxing. Dinner with you is no hardship plus, Jack really likes it."

Jack ran back to his room to put up his backpack. When he appeared a minute later he had a book in his hand. It was a Star Wars book, a children's one. Jack took a seat on the couch and started to read. Aaron looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"He wanted to learn magic tricks today and well...that meant something had to go. He decided to not do his reading for the day and was going to do it here."

"So you really just help him learn anything he wants?" Aaron moved back into the kitchen and Spencer followed him. The young man took a seat on the barstool that Aaron used to eat breakfast at, usually while reading a case file. "There are no limits?"

"Some of the kids are seriously trying to get knowledgeable in some field, science, math, history, but there are a few kids who just want to know any and everything. There are five. Given that the only expense the school has in this is the materials requested and the utilities for the rooms used, we are allowed to indulge the kids however we wish. I am sure you know that Jack's grades have gone up across the board."

That floored Aaron. "You mean you are a volunteer? You give up twenty hours a week to Jack that you don't get paid for?"

"You didn't do a background check on me, Agent Hotchner?" Spencer asked with a small smile and Aaron didn't blush. He hadn't even thought about it. The school had already done one before they allowed him access to any of the kids, he knew that and trusted it. "I'll take that as a no. I am currently teaching an early morning class three days a week at Georgetown and am actively not taking any classes towards a degree. I also just published my fourth non-fiction book and my seventh fiction book. I get bored very easily so when I was approached to give a few hours a week to a kid who wants to learn, how could I say no?"

Aaron stopped stirring the beef stew he had prepared for dinner, it was almost done and turned to look at Spencer. He was pretty sure that was the moment he started to fall in love with Doctor Spencer Reid. To cover for staring, the older man moved to the coffee pot he'd started not long before Spencer and Jack had arrived. He filled a cup, making sure to grab the one that Jack had insisted on buying for his friend. When it was mostly full, Aaron turned to hand it over. Spencer thanked him quietly as he took possession, his gaze didn't leave the case file open on the counter. Aaron had been looking at it while preparing dinner. Reaching out to grab it, he was surprised when Spencer took a hold of his hand stopping him. The mug was set down, forgotten.

"Is this an active case?"

"Cold case."

Spencer let go of Aaron's hand, reaching for the file with that hand. He flipped to the next picture, frowning as he did. The killer had placed cigarette burns all over the backs of the victims and a pattern had never been found. "Never found a pattern to the burns?"

"No," Aaron said dragging the word out. 

"Twelve victims and then the killer stopped?" Spencer's eyes never left the picture so he didn't see the look of shock on Aaron's face.

"How did you know that from two pictures?" Aaron was dumbfounded.

"The burn marks on these two victims are the constellations Gemini and Taurus. You said cold case so whoever it was stopped or was killed or incarcerated on an unrelated crime." Spencer flipped through the rest of the pictures nodding at each one and naming off another sign. It was exactly like the Angel Maker all over again.

The buzz of the oven time told him the biscuits were done. Aaron turned to take them out, his thoughts swirling. Spencer may have just solved a case from looking at two pictures with no context at all.

XxXxXxX

It wasn't until the third time that Jack wanted to invite Spencer over for dinner that Aaron figured it out. His son was trying to set him up with the young doctor. He was floored that his son wasn't upset about him dating again. Jack had liked Beth but had never connected with her the way that he seemed to connect to Spencer. The age thing didn't seem to bother the young boy nor did the gender of Spencer. This time instead of staying in for dinner, Spencer had planned the evening. Aaron had been thankful because it meant he could relax. He'd taken the day off so that he could spend it with Jack who had an inservice day so the teachers were working but the students weren't in the school. So far they had slept in and then went out to a late breakfast at IHop and then had a grilled cheese for lunch. 

Spencer was due to arrive around five and then it was off to the Jeffersonian for a look at the Superhero traveling exhibit. Tonight it wasn't open to the public but a private viewing that Spencer had somehow gotten them tickets to at the last minute. Aaron wanted to ask how but didn't want to offend the young man. 

After Spencer arrived, all three piled into Aaron's car as the sight of Spencer's still scared him a little. He was afraid it would break down on them on the highway. They parked in the employee area of the museum but Aaron wasn't that worried. It seemed there were a few cars there. It was probably a safety measure for the evening's program. He wasn't prepared to exit and elevator into an area that looked to be employees only. He really wasn't prepared for Spencer to walk up to a man in a suit and hug him. When the man pulled back, Aaron recognized him. Seeley's eyes widened at the sight of him. 

"Hotch," Seeley Booth said as he moved over to shake his hand. "Never expected you and Jack to be Spencer's guests."

Spencer laughed and looked around. "I should have realized you two would know each other. Tempe here yet?"

"She'll be down in time for dinner. New set of bones was found. Two hundred year old murder victim."

"Oh." Spencer's eyes moved in a direction that Aaron knew led to the labs of the museum. There was such longing in his voice. 

"Dinner won't be here for half an hour and then the tour starts after that. I'll entertain Hotch and Jack while you set your squint on." Seeley laughed as he spoke but Spencer shook his head. Aaron could tell that he was torn but he was going to stay with his guests. Aaron was torn as well. He wanted to tell him to go but he also didn't want the young man far from him. Between his job and Spencer's own things that he did, he didn't get enough time with the young man and he wanted that time.

"Spencer, why don't you and Dad go. Agent Seeley can show me around cool things that no one else sees. If I get bored I can read." Jack pulled a book from his back pocket. Aaron hadn't even noticed he brought it. He looked at Jack who only held his eyes for a few seconds before looking away. His son was trying to set him and Spencer up. The young genius looked at him after looking away from Jack. Spencer wanted to go and see the body but he wasn't going to go without Aaron going with him. 

"Let's go see about a murder victim," Aaron said as he smiled at Spencer. The smile he got back nearly stopped his heart. He vowed he'd do whatever he could to get that look back on his face as much as possible. He looked even more beautiful when he smiled. 

The lab that Spencer led him to was state of the art. There were many workstations that surrounded a raised platform that held a man and a woman on it. He recognized the woman as Temperance Brennan. He remembered all the issues that had been happening around her and Seeley lately. Spencer pulled a badge from a pocket and swiped it at the base of the stairs and then moved up them, waving Aaron after him. 

"Tempe Brennan, Jack Hodgins, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner. Aaron, Tempe and Jack." 

Aaron waved as both of them were gloved up and he was sure they wouldn't shake hands. Spencer moved over and grabbed a pair of gloves before standing at the table that held the bones on the side opposite where the other two were. Aaron stepped up behind Spencer, not wanting to get in the way but wanting to see the bones. 

"Where was he found?" Spencer said as his eyes moved up and down the bones taking the entire thing in. Aaron stepped even closer, not being able to see that well. Spencer stiffened and Aaron almost stepped back but when Aaron settled there, the young man relaxed again. It almost wasn't noticeable but Aaron was so focused on Spencer that he didn't see the looked shared between Brennan and Hodgins. 

"Bedford in a backyard when a family was going to put in an inground pool," Brennan answered as she picked up a leg bone. 

"He was tortured." Spencer's voice was calm and collected. No emotion much like Brennan's was. Aaron could see the marks that he was seeing that showed the evidence of torture. He let the conversations wash over him, taking in everything that the three pointed out about the bones. After a while he ended up at the head of the table standing beside a woman who introduced herself as Angela. The three hadn't even noticed he'd stepped away or that she had stepped up. They were lost in their own world. 

"Bones, dinner is here," Seeley called out as he and Jack entered the lab. Seeley kept a hand on Jack's shoulder so he didn't run up to the platform. The body was covered and the three scientists quickly cleaned up their area. Spencer moved like he'd been with them for years and wondered if he ever consulted with them as well. He'd have to finally look up Spencer and see what the FBI had on him. As soon as Spencer cleared the stairs, Seeley let go of Jack and the young boy ran to Spencer, talking as he ran. 

"Agent Seeley showed me all around the security areas of the museum. I even got to watch people on the security monitors. Spencer did you know they have a really old chess set here?" Jack didn't even wait for Spencer to get a word in before he was off speaking again. "Agent Seeley also let me help carry in dinner. He got my favorite for me. Mac & Cheese."

"I know," Spencer interjected when the young boy took a deep breath. "I told him what to order for you and your father." 

Seeley, Spencer, and Jack moved ahead talking with Brennan and Hodgins. Angela had told them she would catch up. Aaron was perfectly fine with walking at the back. It gave him a chance to think. This wasn't a special event for a patron who donated money to museum or even a sneak peak night. This was a private event that Spencer had arranged just for them. Yes, there were others but it seemed he knew them well. He'd talked his friends/colleagues into setting him up with a private event to see an exhibit that Jack had been talking about for weeks. He'd done this for Jack. 

"You keep looking at him like that he's going to see those feelings you aren't that good at keeping off your face right now," Seeley said from right beside him. He hadn't even noticed that the agent had left the group in front. Steeling his face, Aaron turned to look at his fellow agent.

"You were watching on the monitors?"

"Oh yeah. Spencer rarely asks for anything and I invited myself along when Bones set this up. I had to see who Spencer wanted a private viewing of the hero exhibit with. So then in walks Agent Hotchner with his son, and Jack, well, he looks at Spencer like he hung the moon. I figured it had something to do with the kid he's tutoring but then there was you. When you thought that Spencer was going to leave you with me, you looked heartbroken. Spencer also has a definite personal bubble. I get a hug and then he ducks away from my hand after that. Bones gets away with more but after you've slept together well, what's personal space? Hodgins, he doesn't even get a touch. Angela has forced him until he gives into the hugs. But we've all known him for years. You...months if the timeline of the tutoring is correct in my head and well...he's lets you past that personal bubble."

"He and Brennan?" Aaron was shocked. 

"Before Christine, Bones didn't do relationships. I've become used to the fact that she slept with friends to satisfy biological urges. I was shocked when I met Spencer for the first time. He seems like the kind that gets attached. He's attached now though, to you and Jack." 

As if Spencer had heard him, the genius turned around and looked at him, smiling. Aaron smiled back at him. Dinner was arranged in one of the conference rooms. Jack sat down between him and Seeley leaving Spencer to sit on his other side. The evening was wonderful. He listened as Spencer rambled on about whatever questions that Jack asked him about various superheroes. He wasn't shocked when Jack asked the most questions about Captain America. 

XxXxXxX

Aaron dialed before he could chicken out. He was on the jet but everyone was involved in other things so hopefully they wouldn't be paying attention. It rang three times before it was picked up.

"Doctor Reid." Spencer must not have looked at the caller ID.

"Spencer." Aaron chuckled internally at the small gasp his voice caused on the other end of the phone. 

"Aaron?" Spencer sounded shocked and it was further solidified when the sound of a book hitting the floor traveled over the line. 

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?" 

"I thought that Jack was leaving right after school to see his grandparents with Jessica?" Spencer sounded so confused over the line that Aaron felt his face relaxing into a smile. That drew the attention of Dave who was looking at him with an inquisitive look on his face. After a few seconds, Morgan and JJ were looking at him as well. 

"Jack will be gone, yes."

"But..." Spencer stopped talking after that word. Aaron waited. He heard a large intake of breath. "Where?"

"I was thinking Thai at my place and a movie. I'm sure we can find something to watch." Those words had Blake looking at him as well. All four had given up the pretense of not staring. Dave was smiling. So far other than them knowing that Spencer was Jack's tutor, they knew nothing of him. He'd rather keep it that way until he was certain of anything.

"Make it mine and you have a deal." Spencer sounded more sure of himself. More like himself. "I'm expecting a call on my landline and I can't miss it." 

Aaron wondered why whoever it was couldn't call on his cell but he'd never seen Spencer's apartment so it would be a change of scenery, and if the young genius would feel safer on his own turf, that was fine. 

"That's fine. I'm three hours from home on the jet. Two hours for paperwork and then I’ll go home and change. I can be at yours by around six if that's fine." 

"Six is fine. If it's earlier than that it's fine. I'm just working on book things since I had the afternoon free."

"I'll see you at six," Aaron said with a smile on his face. 

"Six." The sudden silence on the other end didn't offend him. He knew Spencer well enough now to know that he got nervous easy. 

"A date, Aaron? On a Friday night? Who is the lucky lady?" Dave asked. Aaron only smiled and opened up his case file. If he got his paperwork done early he would have time to pick up some wine. The team could survive with a mystery surrounding him for once.

XxXxXxX

Aaron had never felt so nervous as when Spencer opened the door to his house. The text with the address had come twenty minutes after the conversation on the plane. When he had pulled up outside a house he had been surprised. He just assumed that Spencer lived in an apartment. It wasn't exactly a small house either. It was big enough for a family of four. Spencer was dressed in his normal slacks and a button down while Aaron had went for comfortable in jeans and a polo. 

"Hi. Glad you found it okay." Spencer stepped back to allow him to enter the house. He stepped into a pretty big living room. 

"It was easy. I brought some wine that will go good with Thai. I know you said once there was a good Thai place not that far from here." Aaron handed over the wine and Spencer immediately started into the kitchen that was to the right. Aaron followed behind him. He was so nervous that he knew that he was going to mess something up. Spencer didn't seem to be much better on the nerves front. 

When Spencer turned to face him after setting the wine down, he made his decision. If he counted the meals at his place with Spencer and Jack and the few meals out after a tutoring session when Jack convinced them that he needed burgers, this was their tenth date. It was just their first without Jack. Aaron stepped up, pulling Spencer close with a hand on his waist. His other hand cupped the back of the genius's head and held him still while he kissed the lips that Spencer's teeth had been worrying just seconds before. The kiss stayed chaste for just a few seconds and then he felt Spencer's tongue trace his lips and he willingly opened up. He backed Spencer up into the counter behind him as he felt Spencer's hands cup his face, changing the angle of the kiss. He wasn't sure who moaned but he agreed with it. Spencer tasted of sweetness and coffee and something that was unique to Spencer. He'd made the right decision.

Aaron lost himself in the tangle of their tongues so when Spencer started to shift away from him, he tried to pull him closer again so he didn't lose him. He was rewarded with a chuckle and then Spencer's legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him even closer. He pulled back from the kiss to see that Spencer had moved up to sit on the counter. A hand on the back of his neck pulled him back into a kiss. Aaron's hands settled on Spencer's waist for a few seconds before he needed to touch skin, so he pulled Spencer's shirt out of his pants and then both of his hands were on the small of Spencer's back. The young man groaned and shifted closer at the same moment he pulled Aaron closer with his legs. There was no mistaking the fact that both of them were hard. 

Lips drew away from his own and then started to trail down his neck. 

"What time are you expecting the call?"

"Eight," Spencer answered his tone breathy. He used his hand to hold Aaron's head as he nipped at his neck. He used Spencer's distraction to start to unbutton the other man's shirt. When he had it undone, he let his hands move up Spencer's chest and then to his shoulders, shoving the shirt off. The younger man chuckled as he let go of Aaron to pull it off. He grabbed at the hem of the polo next, pulling it up. 

Spencer was staring at his face instead of kissing him. He finally reached out and cupped his face giving him a chaste kiss. Aaron thrust his hardness against Spencer's and was rewarded with one of the dirtiest moans he'd ever heard. He pulled at Spencer until the younger man slid off the counter. He kept walking them backwards, where he remembered the couch was, all the while kissing Spencer like it was the only thing keeping them alive. When his knees hit the arm of the couch, he tilted and crashed them both down. The younger man landed on top of him with an exhalation of breath and a laugh. Aaron scooted up the couch, urging Spencer to follow him. He kicked his shoes off as Spencer braced himself up on his arms so that his knees could pass the younger man without hitting him. When he was settled, he expected Spencer to move up so they were face to face. Instead he settled over his lower legs, hand going to the button on his jeans. 

"May I?" Spencer's eyes were wide and lust filled and there was no way that he was going to say no. Aaron closed his eyes as he nodded. College had been the last time that he had been with a man. He and Haley had broken up for a few years and in that time he'd explored a part of himself he'd never allowed in high school. 

Jeans were unbuttoned and zipper tugged down before he could even think of asking Spencer to turn so he could do the same. Then a warm hand on his cock and then all he knew was wet heat. 

"Oh, God," Aaron called out as Spencer's throat relaxed and he was swallowed. That answered the question he had been asking himself for weeks. No one could suck cock like Spencer was without having done it before. The genius had at least done this part with a man before. For Aaron it had been too long since he'd last had sex, much less with a man. He wasn't going to last long. He opened his eyes, knowing it would speed up his orgasm, he couldn't not watch this. Swollen lips were wrapped around his cock, sliding up and down. Reaching out he cupped the back of Spencer's head as he called out that he was close. The young man pulled back but not off and then he tipped his eyes up and locked them with Aaron's. Slamming his eyes closed, Aaron cried out as he came. He shot into Spencer's mouth and he swallowed it all. While he was trying to get his breathing under control, he was licked clean and tucked back into his jeans. 

"Come here," Aaron whispered and Spencer did just that. He crawled up Aaron's body and then leaned into a kiss. He forgot what it was like to taste himself on the tongue of someone he was kissing. Haley hadn't liked to give head. Wanting to make Spencer feel just as good, Aaron reached down to slide his hand inside pants. He found that Spencer had unbuckled his belt already. His hand slid inside and instead of hardness he found wetness. 

"I haven't come in my pants since before my second PhD." Spencer laughed as he spoke, leaning in for another kiss. Rotating them, Aaron tucked Spencer in between him and the back of the couch. He leaned in for a another kiss, reveling in the feel of tongue on tongue and the feel of his hand sliding on naked skin.

"I haven't had sex on a couch in almost ten years."

Spencer said nothing as he snuggled closer, tucking his head under Aaron's. A nap wouldn't go amiss. Spencer seemed to agree as he relaxed down. Aaron was almost asleep when he heard his phone ring. Spencer groaned and pulled him tighter. 

"It's Jessica," Aaron said as he pulled his phone from his pocket. "Hotchner."

"Dad! We just got to grandma's."

"That's good. Why are you calling and not Aunt Jessica?" It was always Jessica that called as Jack was too busy getting hugs from his grandparents. 

"Because I have a favor to ask. Spencer is going to miss me. Why don't you keep him company tonight?"

Jack was speaking so loud and Spencer was close to the phone that there was no way he missed the words from his son. Spencer started to shake with silent laughter.

"You think he misses all your questions? I am sure that he is looking forward to a quiet evening at home without the Hotchner men."

"Don't listen to him, Jack," Spencer said then realized what he had done and gasped.

"Was that Spencer? I called the house first and you didn't answer. Why are aren't you and Spencer there?" Jack was way too observant. He was too much like his father. 

"Because I am at Spencer's." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he'd messed up. Spencer buried his head in Aaron's neck. 

"Why?" Jack's voice was cautious.

Aaron wasn't going to lie to his son. "Because Spencer and I are on a date."

Head shot up from his neck and then Spencer was staring at him in shock. 

"Aunt Jessica! It worked! Dad and Spencer are on a date!" Jack yelled the words and there was no way that Spencer didn’t hear and the widening of his eyes even further confirmed it.

"Yes, Jack. It worked. Now Spencer and I are going back to our evening. Good night."

"Night Dad. Night Spencer."

"Good night Jack," Spencer said, moving closer to the phone so he didn't have to yell. Aaron ended the call and set the phone on the coffee table beside Spencer's cell and the cordless landline. "He set us up?"

"I figured it out the night we went to the Jeffersonian. I had started falling for you though the night you told me that giving up twenty hours a week to tutor my son in whatever he wants was no big deal."

"Falling for me?" Spencer asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I knew that I had the night I taught you how to use chopsticks."

"That was two months ago!" Spencer's voice was so high that it squeaked at the end. He looked at Aaron with such confusion on his face that it was cute.

"And it took this past case for me to get up the nerve to ask you on a proper date.

"This isn't exactly a proper date."

"If you go back to the first time that you ate dinner with Jack this is our tenth." Aaron tipped Spencer's head to where he could whisper in his ear. "After the chopsticks, every single time I shower, I jerk off to thoughts of you." 

Spencer gasped and moaned as Aaron slid a hand down his side to his ass and pulled him close. The wetness in the pants had to feel weird for the genius but he thrust against the younger man anyway. 

"How important is this call?" 

"It's my mom."

That explained everything. Why it was the landline and why he was so dead set on being home to answer it. Aaron remembered overhearing Jack talking to Spencer about how his mom was sick and wouldn't get better but that she was still alive and probably would be for a long while. He knew the genius wrote to his mom everyday. Spencer had admitted later that day after Jack went to bed that she suffered from schizophrenia. That Spencer didn't mind him being there while he talked to her spoke of his affection for Aaron. 

"Then how about you go clean up then I will. While you talk to your mom, I'll go and get dinner." His face was still right by Spencer's ear. "We have all weekend."

Spencer laughed, "Making up for ten dates worth of no kissing and sex in a weekend? Not sure you can keep up with that." 

Aaron shifted and watched as Spencer figured out what he was going to do. He trailed his hand down from ass to knee.

"No. Aaron. NO!" Spencer yelled as Aaron's fingers dug into the back of his knee. The younger man tried to buck him off the couch but Aaron held on. When that didn't work, next he tried to use his hands to pull Aaron's away but Aaron just grabbed both of them and held them one handed. Spencer might have been the same height as him but he was skinny and had little muscle. He wasn't going to get away. Pushing their linked hands above Spencer's head, Aaron went after Spencer's side next. He was gasping and laughing and wriggling on the couch and it was intoxicating to the older man. 

Leaning forward, Spencer took his mouth in a kiss. Aaron knew it was to distract him but he let it. He let go of his hands and the genius wrapped both around his neck, pulling him closer. He hadn't gotten hard so close to getting off since he was in his twenties but here he was hard again as Spencer was thrusting his own hardness against him. If they didn't get off the couch, they were never going to. He regretfully moved back from Spencer's lips. 

"We need to get going if you want to talk to your mom with clean underwear on."

"I have two showers, Aaron and I'd rather not jerk off with you right here in the house."

"You are going to be the death of me aren't you?"

Spencer's only reply was to laugh as he rolled Aaron on top of him, letting his legs drop open so that the older man was between them. 

Six Months Later  
Aaron watched as the team arrived at the house at nearly the same time. Morgan and Garcia had been first with Blake and Dave arriving just after them. JJ, Will, and Henry were the last to arrive. Still none of the team approached the house. Jack and Spencer were in the backyard getting the last of the chairs set up for everyone. This was the first time that the team was going to get to meet Spencer and he was a little nervous. Aaron had chosen a Friday so that the team would have the weekend to decompress.

A month ago, he had broached the subject that his lease was up on his apartment with Spencer. Spencer hadn't gotten it. The young genius had started talking about a long list of things he should look for in his next place. At first Aaron had thought that it meant that Spencer didn't want to live together and then once he had rambled for nearly ten minutes while fiddling with his cup, Aaron had gotten it. It wasn't Spencer's normal ramble. It was his nervous ramble. 

"I was actually thinking," Aaron had interrupted. "Of moving into a house. Jack's getting bigger and that apartment is so small. A nice four bedroom with an office. Large living room and a pretty nice kitchen. Backyard with a ten foot privacy fence and a brick grill." The light in Spencer's eyes when the finally got it had been worth broaching the subject. Spencer had nearly tackled him, hugging him tight and kissing him. Jack had been thrilled. 

Spencer had taken care of most of the moving for him, saying since he wasn't teaching at the moment and he had Jack's help as it was summer break it wouldn't be hard. Clothes and small items had been ferried from apartment to house using Aaron's car. The furniture had been split up between what was being taken to the house, with it replacing some of Spencer's, and what was given to the local shelters and goodwills. It had been painless unlike the last time he had moved. Jack was still in the same district for school and Aaron was actually closer to work. Today, he had filed the paperwork for his change of address. 

The cookout had been planned for a week. The team knew that he had been moving and had offered to help but what they hadn't known was that Spencer had him moved into the house over three weeks ago but he waited until his lease was actually up before legally moving. Dave had suspected that he was in a relationship but had never found the proof.

Aaron met the team at the door. He had it opened before Morgan could even knock on it. They moved right into the living room and all eyes were drawn to the different furniture.

"Buy new things for the house?" Dave asked. 

"Nope," Aaron answered with a rare grin on his face. "The living room suite was here when I moved in." Which wasn't a lie. They had decided to keep Spencer's things as his were more comfortable. 

"So you moved in with her?" Dave asked next. 

"Her who?" 

Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of running feet and a scream drew their attention to Jack who ran right behind Aaron and hid. Spencer was right on his heels, pulling up and stopping when he saw the team. He was soaking wet. Jack was giggling, not noticing the sudden tension in the room. The cat was out of the bag now.

"I'll be right back," Spencer said and turned towards that stairs that led to the second floor. 

"Jack?" Aaron pulled his son out from behind him and Jack wasn't stopping giggling. 

"We were rough housing in the back and I may have knocked the watering can off the table onto him. He threatened to hug me and get me all wet so I ran. I like my clothes not wet." 

"Why don't you take Henry outside and show him around while we talk in here." 

"Come on, Henry. You gotta see the tree house that Spencer built for me!" Jack grabbed Henry's hand and pulled the younger boy outside with him. 

"Spencer?" Dave asked. Aaron turned to face the group. He sought out a set of eyes that normally he wouldn't. Will was standing behind JJ, his eyes on where Spencer had disappeared. He looked a little worried. So the man had recognized him. "As in Jack's tutor from last year, Spencer?"

"Yes."

"How did that happen?" 

"Jack decided that Spencer and I were meant to be and begged to have him over for dinner on the occasional Friday. On the third one, I figured out what he was doing. By that time I didn't mind."

"The call on the phone six months ago, that was him?" Morgan asked. Aaron nodded in answer as he tried to listen for Spencer on the stairs. Instead he heard the ring of a phone and then the thump of bare feet on hardwood. He turned to watch as Spencer made his way down to the living room. He had a look of disdain on his face. Aaron had only ever seen that on his face when someone had done something stupid with math or science. Spencer’s eyes swept the group of people in the living room and when they landed on Will, they brightened up. He moved quicker and crossed the room, handing the phone to Will.

"Tell Stevens the same thing I told him last time please, Detective." 

Will looked at him in shock for a few seconds before he smiled and laughed, placing the phone at his ear. "Stevens, lose the number or you won't have to worry about Doctor Reid finding you. Do the legwork yourself." Will hung the phone up as he handed the phone over. "I'll talk to the Captain, again."

"Spencer?" Aaron asked. 

"Detective Stevens has decided that if he can't figure out what's wrong with his crime scene, he feels he can call Doctor Reid and pick his brain. The last time it was a rather spectacular speaker phone conversation that the beat cops still laugh about when he's brought up. I think that Stevens is still trying to figure out half the words he used." 

Spencer blushed but moved over to where Aaron was. He waited for Aaron to pull him close before tucking himself into his lover's side. 

"Doctor Reid?" Dave asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yea," Will said with a chuckle. "Doctor Spencer Reid, Doctor of Mathematics, Engineering, Chemistry, Psychology, and Sociology or have you finally gotten the doctorate in philosophy as well?"

"No, just the five for now. Along with my seven BAs."

"How do you know him?" Blake asked, looking at Will.

"Oh my God," JJ said with a laugh. She looked at Will and then Spencer. "He's your consultant. The one you said that would work well in the BAU if he could be pried from the classroom. Doctor Reid, it's a pleasure to meet you. Will talks about you all the time. I'm Jennifer."

"Yes, well that finally happened. Agents Morgan and Rossi, Miss Garcia, wonderful to meet you." 

"Spencer, this is..." Aaron turned him to face Blake but he stopped talking when Spencer hugged her, surprising everyone in the room.

"Alex, how is James? Still liking Harvard?"

"Yes. He really likes it there."

"Of course you know Blake. Guest lecture?" Aaron asked as he smiled at his lover.

"There is that but remember until summer, I was teaching at Georgetown."

"His third book was dedicated to me. You have to show me this tree house." Blake linked her arm with his and pulled him towards the backyard. "I'm sure it's a wonder."

"That went nothing like I expected."

Dave started to laugh. "What did he mean by 'that finally happened'?"

"Cruz approved a position for him as a non-field agent consultant. Seems that the MPD has been sending letter after letter trying to get someone to go after him at the FBI. Strauss ignored them so they stopped sending and then a certain Detective sent another and Cruz took him up on it. Imagine Cruz's surprise three weeks ago when instead of getting a young Doctor Reid on the phone he hears one of his agents instead. I think he almost hung up but I answered the phone with 'Reid residence.' Spencer and Jack were outside working on the tree house at the time so I invited him over without warning Spencer. I think he accepted because he was shocked."

"So Cruz knows..." Morgan waved his hand towards the backyard.

"Yes. Part of why he won't go out into the field unless there is no other choice, even then he is station bound or crime scene with two agents that are not me."

The sound of shrieks from the backyard had all the adults looking that way.

"I had better head out there. Come on. Spencer has the backyard set up for all of us. We can sit and talk." Aaron turned and headed towards the back of the house, not giving his team a chance to corner him. Especially Garcia. If he got close, he was sure he was going to be hugged to death, she worried about him a great deal. 

As the night wore on the team got used to Spencer and it wasn't long before it was all smiles. He was sure that everyone would get along fine. Jessica was happy that Aaron was happy and while she knew it meant that she wouldn't see Jack as much, she knew she could see him when she wanted. Spencer had turned down Georgetown's offer of a full time teaching position and instead agreed to guest lecture when he had time. He'd taken on the consultant job but it was also going to involve looking at cold cases and cases that just needed a consult and not a team. A great deal of JJ's old job in picking cases was also going to be handed over to him. JJ's old office was being converted to one for him and his office at home had already been upgraded so he could work from home. 

Jack was ecstatic that when school started again, Spencer would be the one dropping him off and picking him up. Spencer would finish his afternoons in the home office. What the younger man was picking up would allow Aaron and the rest of the team the ability to go home a bit earlier each day. Of course, Aaron hadn't told Dave yet that when Spencer was out on cases with him, Dave was his superior. That could wait. Spencer hadn't yet cornered him to talk about his books. He was waiting for the start of that conversation.

Life was wonderful, for the first time in a long while.  
**The End**


End file.
